Digimon: Sinned Tamers
by Mahou Shoujo-nin
Summary: Naruto has traveled the Digital World for years with his partner Impmon. However, with meeting some ninja from his home village, he ends up in Shinjuku. He joins a group of Puella Magi, girls with magical powers, with finding something odd happening to humans and Digimon in Shinjuku. Can they stop it before disaster strikes or will Naruto's own past devour him first? Tri-crossover.
1. Prologue

Authornote-Here is the prologue chapter of the rewritten Digimon: Ninja Tamers, Digimon: Sinned Tamers! It has some elements including becoming a tri-crossover. Though, this story can technically be a quad-crossover as it also takes elements from another manga I love and I wished they updated it. With this crossover, it will focused more in Shinjuku, but I am going for a more darker and edger story with the Tamers. The focus is Naruto, but also some of the cast will not be Tamers but very important to Naruto's story. The cross is with Puella Magi Kazumi Magica and the other elements are from Murasakiiro no Qualia.

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Digimon, Puella Magi Kazumi Magica, or Murasakiiro no Qualia. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Prologue

**To neither move forward or backwards...**

**To simply exist in the middle...**

**To have sinned deeply, yet still good...**

**In this clear cut world of black and white, I should not exist...**

"Man... Aniki, I'm bored!" A imp like creature wearing red gloves and a matching scarf around his neck sighed, shuffling cards that looked like scribbled over paper.

"Eh..." A boy sighed, snapping from his thoughts. "Which do you prefer?... In here, out of the way ...or being buffed like MetalEtemon's a-"

"Don't even go there." The imp shivered. "Even if that was not one of Psycho's crude jokes, just thinking of that guy give me chills."

"True... He's quite creepy," The boy mumbled, barely audible. It matched the fact he was incased in an odd fabric that seemed textured in abnormal ways. On his head was a red hat with a cat like head emblem on it. It all made him appeared to be a ghost with only his scribble blue eye visible though the white of his eye was black with some white, as if scribbled in to be that way. Though, the boy preferred to hide himself when doing this.

"... Let me check, Impy" The boy said while flicking his hand out, the fabric showing the movement, yet also showing a slightly the fingers were clawed. More candles of different colors lit, showing a twisted room of sorts built up of different scribbled onto material that should not be there. However, a seeming rubber like tube of metal came down into the boy's hand and he put his eye to it.

"The sandstorm still roaring?" The imp chuckled, understanding the boy's overly cautious nature. How could he not with being with the boy for so many years. Heck, he could not even remember how many years it had been since they first met.

"... The storm is dying..." The boy mumbled letting the abstract metal disappear from his hand. "...Let's go..."

"Hey! Wait!" The imp yelped as the boy grabbed him and leapt up, their surroundings appearing to be rubbed away like an eraser at it and then ripping apart like paper. From the inside of the odd hut straight into the blowing sands of a desert. A symbol appeared between the two before it faded away and the boy's eye turned to a normal human's. "Dammit, Aniki! It's still going!" The imp roared at the boy, his eyes closed to keep the sand from getting in them.

"...Give it a second..." The boy sighed, his oddly textured fabric now blowing in the wind, exposing just simple clothing of a orange shirt and black pants held up by a thick belt with some bags on it. However, within half a minute, the winds began to ebb and the sand settled. "... See... It's gone..." The boy said, not even effected by the sand still in the air, one hand holding onto a large luggage suitcase that had wheels that would probably be no help with the sand.

"You just love doing that, don't you?" The imp groaned, rubbing his eyes to get the sand that gotten into his eyes. He was just thankful he closed his eyes in time or else he would be in a lot more pain.

"No... I just don't like changing..." The boy said, looking over the now sunny desert scape. There was nothing but grains of sand and rock all around, as common with any normal desert. The only different with this desert was the fact of the bluish tone globe in the sky with pink beams of light coming off the indentions of said world down towards the world below. Not that it was weird for the boy and imp. It was just the normal sky of the world they were standing in. This world inhabitants knew of two worlds. The one they live in, a harsh world where one fights for survival and the world that made this world possible. Many are now trying to reach the world in the sky to get a Tamer, a human to strengthen them, while the others duke it out in the current plane... Well, then there was those who just wanted peace and left alone like the boy. The imp was of the middle group.

"Agh. Aniki... Couldn't you just have moved us to someplace with some shade?" The imp pouted, not happy with the heat.

"...I don't like to change..." The boy mumbled, moving a mess of straw like blond hair to expose an eye patch on his left eye. It had a simple gray gem with odd white markings on the black fabric including some that appeared to spell a name. He rubbed it, frowning. "Indeed... You do." The boy gave a creepy smile which caused the imp to shiver.

"Aniki... Please don't let Psycho control your mouth." The imp groaned, though knowing that was impossible with who he was talking to.

"... Move..." The imp was shocked when he hear what the boy said, seeing him slowly walking away. "What?! You actually said something to change like mo-" -THUMP!- "...Ow..." The boy looked back at the imp, finding only a twitching gloved hand from under a dog pile of three people. Humans from the fact they were completely humanoid like the boy and wearing somewhat "normal" clothing compared to the boy and imp.

"... I hate change..." The boy sighed, moving slowly over to the pile to get his friend out from the people.

"What the heck hit me?" The human on the top of the pile, a girl with pink hair, groaned. She sat up, rubbing her aching head.

"Oh.. ..You're not out cold... Could you get your pals and yourself off Impy..." The girl looked up, slightly blinded for a second by the sun. Her eyes, however, widen with seeing three lines on each of the boy's cheeks, as if whiskers. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she jumped up and then bopped the boy across the head.

"That was freaking rude, Naruto-baka!" The girl roared, causing the boy to just looked at her with annoyance. "You could have helped me up instead of-"

"What the heck are you wearing, Dope?" A dark hair boy said while standing along with a man with white hair and all but his right eyes exposed on his face. The boy has a clearly annoyed looked, matching the blond hair boy. Yet, while the blond appeared simply tired, the other boy had an aggressive look in his eyes.

"...My clothes..." The boy mumbled in a matter of fact tone.

"Hack hack hack!" The girl, boy, and man looked at the imp for shock to cover their faces. "AAAAAniki! Damn your partner and your laconic-Wait... Where's Kotemon?" The imp asked, realizing something.

"Hm?" The trio of humans looked back at the boy who was nipping his thumb while thinking. "... Oh dear..." The boy grabbed one end of his cape and flung in out for something to come tumbling out.

"Hey!" The humans just were gapping at seeing something wearing kendo gear yelling at the boy. "I wasn't done training!" The being shouted, waving it's sword while exposing the gear it was wearing was too big. The only signs it was not a human child in the armor like gear was the dinosaur like feet and tail that came out the bottom of the gear and two horns on it head though the helmet had guards over them.

"Kotemon, how many times have I told you not to stray from us while in there?" The imp groaned, though noticing the disbelief of the humans. Not that he blame them. He was the same when he met the boy before him.

"But, how else am I to train against such a-"

"Little masochist." The boy softly chuckled, snapping the humans out of their shock.

"I am not a masochist! You never let Impmon and me fight those fiends!" The bamboo sword wielding monster shouted in fury. "

Naruto... What have we been smoking? Or is this your sick joke of a genjutsu?" The man asked, getting now the full attention of the boy and two beings.

"... You are neither under the influence of drugs or an illusion... Though, how do you know my name?..." The boy, Naruto, asked before noticing the headbands the dark hair boy and man was wearing. "Well... I haven't seen anyone from Konoha in years... How is the village doing?"

"Baka! What are you talking about?!" The girl bopped the boy again. "You were with us... Uh... What happened to cause us to be here?" The girl asked, gripping her head with realizing she could not remember.

"I can't remember... All I remember was us leaving Waves." The dark hair boy said, confused as well.

"..." Naruto's eye narrowed. "I see... At best, I can tell you were probably dragged into this world... Luckily, it is pretty easy to leave..." Naruto pointed up at the globe in the sky. "...It may not look it, but this world is actually layers... Just keep going up... And you will be able to biomerge back into the real world... Hopefully, the one you know..."

"What do you mean by that, Baka! You're our teammate!" The girl glared at Naruto.

"... I'm not the Naruto you think I am..." All three humans looked at the boy as if he grew an extra head. However, Naruto simply turned around and began walking. "... I haven't been in Konoha for years, making it impossible for us to be a team... The only possibility is an alternate universe... Or... specifically, you all are from that alternate universe and have ended up here due to some kind of means..."

"That makes no sense." The silver hair man said, "But, how could you not know us. Your teammates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke and, I, Hatake Kakashi, your sensei?"

"...Like I said... We are not from the same plane of existence..." Naruto said, simply looking at Kakashi with a look of discontent. "This world, the Digiworld, is actually a go between of several worlds... Because of that, the digital data that collected into this space between worlds formed into several worlds of its own, connecting to different ones... The possibilities are quite high for several universes of the same brand to share the same Digital World."

"Digital World?" Sasuke asked, looking at the two monsters walking near Naruto, the group now following the boy.

"Yeah! A world created by data from computers!" The kendo armor wearing creature shouted happily. "Oh, my name is Kotemon! I am a Digimon!"

"Tch... Idiot... They won't know what a Digimon is." The imp sighed at Kotemon.

"Digimon is short for Digital Monster. Just like this world, we are created by data and came to life. Though, due to we are made out of data, we can evolve into bigger, powerful forms. Though, to do this, we have to either take out other Digimon for their data or find a Tamer."

"A Tamer?" Sasuke asked, some interest in his tone.

"A human... Or Digiman who partners with a Digimon and help the Digimon evolved." The imp grinned. "The name's Impmon and my partner is the Digiman before you, Naruto." Impmon pointed at Naruto who just kept walking.

"Wait... How can he be your-"

"Don't ask... I stop trying to figure out the boy years ago." Impmon sighed while shrugging his shoulders, "Though, he is telling the truth. We been together for years here in the Digital World... Then again, it maybe a godsend that you landed on me. If there things like alternate worlds and such, Naruto's your man."

"...How is that possible?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the blond's back before all of them were shocked by Naruto stopping.

"Simple... The universe is filled with many possibilities!" Naruto spun around, his hand going up to make his cape flow up and expose some kind of cannon which fired a shot between the group and right pass them... Hitting something and exploding. "Like the fact I was trying to get you all to ignore me and leave before getting caught up in this mess." The group watched in horror with seeing a dark dragon like creature coming out of the clouds made by the explosion.

"Devidramon!"Impmon shouted as another shot from Naruto's cannon fired, knocking the beast back and into the ground. However, it was shaking its head, recovering. "Why didn't you kill it?!"

"Too hungry..." Naruto grumbled, holding onto his stomach while a loud rumble was heard. "I haven't had a good enough meal in a long time..."

"This is not the time to be hungry!" Kotemon and Sakura shouted in a panic at the same time.

"..." Naruto bit his thumb again, seeing the dragon beginning to regain its bearings from the dead on attack. "Impmon... 80 percent chance in 9 seconds."

"What?" Kakashi asked though the imp nodded.

"Heh. You better be right. If you have no energy, then I can't Digivolve and I don't think I am in the condition to take on this bad boy by myself!" Impmon shouted while forming a several balls of fire on the tip of his finger. "Bada Boom! Bada Boom! Bada Boom!" Impmon unleashed a barrage of fireballs right at dragon's eyes. It howled in pain, shaking its head only to kick up sand and causing a cloud of dust into the air.

"Everyone stand your ground!" Naruto shouted as everyone was just trying to see what was going on.

"What the heck is that?!" Sasuke shouted as they all noticed a large pink beam almost upon them with no room to dodge.

"A data stream and our ticket out of here..." Naruto said calmly as the beam hit the group and was engulfed in light. He felt his body moving and the pinkish light turn a pale whitish color. 'This is not normal.' Naruto then suddenly flew out of the white to find himself falling down towards a massive city currently at night with lots of lights and sounds. "Oh, dear... It seems it was one of those rare beams that sent us right into a biomerge... And scatter us as well..." Naruto sighed, noticing none of the others with him. However, he then looked down and noticed an odd light in an alley way far below him. ".. Lucky... Food..." Naruto grinned with licking his lips while heading straight down towards where he saw the light, feet first. Though the ally seemingly was empty, his feet hit something and reality seemed to splash outward as he ended the bubble before it closed behind him, leaving no signs of him even being there.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Digimon, Puella Magi Kazumi Magica, or Murasakiiro no Qualia. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Ch.1 " Mage Cocoa And Bad-Guy Reckonoff "

'It's pitch dark.' A girl thought while seemingly floating in darkness, curled up against herself. 'Where am I?'

"...Another tiny, bitter meal... I am still hungry..." A boy's voice said, piercing the darkness.

"Can't you ever stop your hunger?" A deeper feminine voice chimed as the girl opened her eyes, the black slowly fading to gray. "With how many I seen you eat at one time before, I am amazed you didn't go boom!"

'What goes "boom?"... Wait, get me out of here!' "Get me out of heeere!" The girl shouted while springing out. Her eyes widen with hearing a bam noise and found herself out of the darkness... And looking straight at a somewhat shocked boy wearing attire akin to a wizard. "So the kidnapper who shut me in a box... was yooooou, huh?!" The girl roared, grabbing the blond hair boy by the collar. However, the boy grabbed her wrist with a strong grip. "Noooo! Lemme go!" The girl yelped before finding herself wrapped in his cloak.

"Hey! Wait a-" Both looked at a light brown hair man who was holding a rolling suitcase behind him. A deep blush appearing on his face with seeing the two.

"... Do you have clothes for the young lady?..." The boy asked, pointing at the long black hair girl who then realized what she was lacking under the cape and screamed... Before her stomach let off a roar. "...And food for her as well?..." The boy sighed, as the girl blushed with embarrassment.

After a quick walk and gaining clothes, the girl found herself sitting in the man's apartment alongside the mage boy with both a meal before them. "So, Onii-san, you were given a truck with a bomb that was meant to be used blow up a shopping center?" The girl asked, looking at the trunk. "But, you mixed up the trunk with him and I was inside the truck he got and you got his trunk of... Er..." The girl looked at the blond who was eating his meal with sloppy manners, as if he never used a fork and it was really hard for him.

"... Tools..." The boy said, not caring if the meal was possibly poisoned while the man nodded to confirm it was not his bomb.

"So you don't want me dead, and this food isn't poisoned?" The girl cocked her head before she drooled with seeing the man nod. "Then don't mind if I do!" The girl went into devouring the meal before her. "Huh? This is good! I meant this is great! Greeeat!" The man calmly slipped his coffee with a tired look. "Thanks for the food!" The girl chimed with only a bit of rice and sauce left on the plate. "Onii-san, you must be a pro, right?! Where's your shop? I wanna go!"

"I won't tell anyone who leaves behind leftovers." The man sighed with the girl looked down and realizing some food was left and saw the boy next to her had a clean plate.

"Ah! Sorry! I'll eat it now! Tell me after I finish!" The man sweated as the girl was now licking her plate.

"...Well, aren't you more interested in other things than me?" The man asked, confused by the girl. The boy near him was at least quiet and he hoped he stayed that way due to the meal. The girl looked at him with confusion. "Like why were you kidnapped and why were you all naked?"

The girl sheepishly grinned, "I didn't think of that because I was hungry! But let's see, why was I...Why... HUH, WHY?!" The girl stood up in a panic. "I don't remember a single thing!" The girl gasped, trying her hardest to remember something.

"What's your name?" The man asked, never noticing the boy has disappeared from the table.

"Kazumi!" The girl shouted while her bell earrings rang. "But I dunno my family name! What should I do, I don't have any memories!" The girl was about to cry before finding a steaming mug placed before her with some whip cream shaped like a witch hat and dark brown powder on it.

"...Calm down..." The man noticed it was the boy who put the mug down. "...Stressing only makes things worse..."

"Oh... Thanks." Kazumi said while taking a sip from the mug, the man noticing his coffee had been switched with a similar concoction and trying to figure out how. "Hm! Amazing! It's sweet with a spicy kick!" The man's eyes widen with already trying it and surprised by the delicious hot cocoa combination.

"...It's a special blend I make..." The boy said, seemingly slow.

"I dub this Mage Cocoa!" The man sweated at the girl before the man and she was shocked when the man's cell phone went off.

"Hello..." The man answered, Kazumi right next to him to hear as well.

_"I have your bomb. Come to the Buy-Lot in 30 minutes to exchange it bear the benches or else I'll call the police on you." _The called dropped after the female voice spoke.

"What does that mean?" Kazumi asked, putting her hand to her chin.

"I just remembered." The man said, sweating while looking at the phone with worry. "While I was bringing the truck back, I collided with this boy and a woman, all of us had trunk suitcases. That's when we all switched trunks." The man said while looking down, knowing the blond hair boy was not the culprit with gotten the boy's trunk and finding it full of various tools and mecha models.

"Then the one on the other side of the phone was the kidnapper?" Kazumi asked while the man kept looking at his phone.

"Maybe..."

"Let's do the trade!" The man looked at Kazumi with shock. "Cuz' the only clue I know right now is my kidnapper!" Kazumi said with determination.

"...I want to help, too." The mage boy blandly said while raising his hand with the cape over it. "...I hate meanies who kidnap and stuff a lady in a suitcase more than change..." The man raised an eyebrow at the boy. "...Also, I can't leave a girl defenseless to such a meanie..." The man sighed, shaking his head at the two kids. They sure were weird, but he could not say anything since he was planning to use a bomb to blow up a place.

**DI-DI-DIGIMON!**

"Where are we?" Sakura asked, pouting due to the tight space they were in.

"Sadly, I do not know. Shinjuku is not a place I am familiar with." Kakashi sighed, reading in his book.

"...Why are we hiding in a playground piece, again?" Sasuke groaned, holding onto Kotemon to keep him still while the three were meeting inside some kind of dinosaur thing that was playground equipment.

"Sorry. But, it was the nearest place to hide. A cop thought I was a pervert into kids." Both Sakura and Sasuke glared at the older ninja, not having a problem understanding why the police officer thought that with seeing the book he was holding had an "+18" sticker on it. "However, we need to focus on our current situation."

"Like the fact we are in the Human World?" Kotemon asked, though annoyed at being a "sort-of" hostage. Sure, he did not like the sound of whatever the "police" is, but he did not like tight spaces. "Also, Naruto and Impmon are missing as well... How am I supposed to avenge my fallen comrades without Naruto!"

"Hey, how long have you known the idiot?" Sakura asked, remembering what the blond said before that he was not their Naruto, but still Uzumaki Naruto.

"Don't know. At least a year... Wait, Naruto is not a idiot!" Kotemon rose his arms up in protest. "Naruto and Impmon saved me from death from those foul beasts!"

"Foul beasts?" Sasuke asked, now curious of this version of Naruto as well. "The Naruto we know is pretty lame."

"Naruto is not lame! He's a very powerful Digiman! Even in his young form, he is strong enough to take on those monsters with no problem!" Kotemon gloated with pride. "One day, I will be just like him with my partner!"

"And what are those monsters?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his book. "Digimon like yourself?"

"No! They are very vicious monsters that been destroying villages and devouring Digimon!" Kotemon shouted, "They are... Oh, crud... I never asked Naruto what they are called!" All three sweated as they managed to see his panic emotions even with the mask on his face.

"I see... Well, what is this Naruto like?" Sasuke sighed, trying to get more information.

"Er... Let's see... Naruto is pretty mysterious...Even with being with him for a bit, the most I can say is he hates change and seems like an old man in the body of a kid." Kotemon said, his sleeved hand to his chin.

"Old man?" Sakura asked with a chuckle, though Sasuke was curious of the power Kotemon was bragging on this Naruto.

"He acts like a grumpy old man." Kotemon sighed, "Though, he is also a very kind guy who just doesn't show it... Hardly at all, in fact..."

"And what of that imp with him?" Kakashi asked, a bit worried of the little devil that was with Naruto.

"He's Impmon and the partner to Naruto. He's a meanie!" Kotemon grumbled, remembering of Impmon. "He's always pulling pranks on me and stuck-up. The only one he respects and listens to is Naruto whom is his Tamer!"

"And, what about you?" Sasuke asked, pondering the possibly of being a Tamer himself.

"I'm taken. Though, I don't know her name." Kotemon groaned in frustration. "She knows Naruto and I have heard her voice, but seemingly never there. She's more of a ninja than Ninjamon! When I look for her when she uses Modify Cards or such, she's invisible! Who the heck has an invisible partner?!"

"We're ninja and Naruto is from a ninja village." Kakashi pointed out, making the Digimon blush in embarrassment. "Though I did not sense someone else with us... Naruto could be using a jutsu or such to allow her to help you through himself. Though, I can't shake that Naruto doesn't know us."

"Really?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Yes... When I sense him, he was definitely Naruto... There's no way he cannot know us... Even with what he said, the possibilities are not high of alternate realities as he said."

"...This is making my head hurt." Sasuke groaned, finding his head already aching like a scream fit from the girls back at the academy.

"To put it simply, we need to figure out what is going on... Though, before that, we need to make a base of operations and find Naruto... A playground is not the best place for ninja to work out of..." Kakashi sheepishly laughed while Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement.

**-Di-Di-DIGIMON!-**

"Man... It's been a day, yet I haven't found Aniki." Impmon groaned, while walking on the power lines. "But, then again, he could be pigging out now that we are in the Human World. I just wish he ate from the humans I saw earlier. It makes me sick seeing humans treating Digimon like that." Impmon clicked his tongue, annoyed with what he saw. Sure, some humans he can stand, but the human Tamers he saw just made him sick to his stomach. Treating their partners like pets or slave in his opinion was the worse as Digimon need respect to. However, his attention was drawn to a musing Digimon sitting on the wires before him.

"Ah, ain't that sweet!" The bipedal fox Digimon leapt up to its feet, easily landing on the wire without wavering. He remembered such Digimon were called Renamon "A Digi-babe pining over in the moon light." Impmon flopped onto a street lamp to lay down with his chin in his hand. "Don't look to me you're too happy, Toots. Then again, what Digimon would be when they gotta answer to some snotty nosed kid like you're their pet or something. Am I right?"

"Look. I am not a slave." Renamon glared at Impmon. "Rika happens to be my partner."

"Well, your partner is not that impressive. Even so, she got you wrapped into thinking you can't do anything for yourself. It's the most pathetic thing I ever seen. All you Digi-slaves are the same, deep down you wanna be just like me. I mean, who would not like to be me? Handsome and free like a bird in a tree, Ba Boom!" Impmon stood up, noticing her not even moving. "Hey! Hello! This is class A material here, Honey! Anyways, like I was saying, I think you are really sad and you know what that makes me? Huh? Angry! That's what! And anger is not good for me to see a good looking Digimon like you going to waste, it makes me wanna puke!"

"Why do you think I'm sad?" Renamon asked with a calm tone.

Impmon chuckled with a grin. "Why? Hm, I mean, look at you. Out here all alone, moping around in the moonlight like a puppy that chewed up a slipper and got tossed outta the house. Ha, ha! You're in serious denial, lady. There's a whole other world out there, actually a couple of them... But, if you're happy fetching bones for some human, then be my guest."

"If that's your best material, then you need a new writer." Renamon jumped off the wire and to the ground below.

"Hey! Where you going! That was rude, you know?! Didn't your little human teach you manners? Huh? Impmon gritted his teeth as the female Digimon walked away. "Apparently not, then maybe I can teach ya something." Impmon snapped his finger for a light reddish flame to appear on the tip of his finger. "In today's lesson, we'll begin with tough love! Ba da boom!"

Renamon turned around and seem it, ducking as it popped on her shoulder. She turned back, ready to fight to find Impmon nowhere to be seen. "Hey, take it from me, Toots. You got to quit being stupid to really be free! Get away from that human and find a proper partner immediately! They are hard to tell apart from normal humans! Ha ha! Ba Boom!"

However, both were shocked to suddenly see a beam of light followed with a cloud of fog burst nearby. "A Digital Field!" The digimon shouted, running towards it while Impmon looked on from the shadows.

"Huh? Well, this will be interesting... Maybe she'll learn normal humans can never truly be Tamers. The only good ones are Mages and Puella Magi." Impmon chuckled, following the Digimon towards the field.

**-D-D-DIGIMON!-**

Souichirou Tachibana slowly walked through the Buy-Lot's ground floor, looking around while rolling a trunk.

"..." Kazumi sat in the trunk, trying hard not to move with what little space there was. She was somewhat twitching with worry.

"...Chill..." She looked forward, knowing she would not see the face of her now comrade sitting inside as well.

"Sorry..." She whispered, understanding that it was tight with just her in there, but with another it was kind of worse. Both heard Tachibana's phone go off and answer it.

"Hello, where are the goods?" Tachibana calmly said before hearing where the bomb was at. He found it behind a bench and moved it before moving the one with Kazumi and her companion behind the bench. He knocked on it to let them know he had put them in place. "Then, I'm going."

"Hey... Are you really going to use that bomb?" Kazumi asked softly, "Your beef stroganoff was great, Onii-san. If I get out of this alive, I'll look all over town for your shop. I'll definitely find you shop, Onii-san. That's why, if it's possible, I want you to not use it."

Tachibana closed his eyes with a sigh before taking his rightful case and walking away. "Excuse me." He looked up in shock to see two high school girls. One had long dark blue hair with matching eyes and wearing a sailor suit uniform while the other had blond hair with darker eyes, wearing stockings with her sailor suit uniform. "You have just exchanged those trunks, haven't you? May we inspect that trunk?" The dark hair girl asked.

"You sure are suspicious, you know?" The other girl chimed while her hands were behind her head.

"Who are you girls?" Tachibana asked, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"High school girls who just happened to be passing by..." The dark hair girl said while the two of them bend towards the other.

"Umika and Kaoru! Nice to meetcha!" The blond chimed as they clapped one hand to the others and did a slight pose with the other. "Well, now that we know each other!" The blond Kaoru grabbed the suitcase.

"What're you doing?!" Tachibana shouted, pulling back as well. Both were shocked when the case suddenly opened to exposed a wrapped up ball.

"Huh? What's this?" Kaoru asked, catching the ball and hearing a click with accidently pushing the button on it. "What?!" Kaoru shouted as the man grabbed the ball and showing her mistakenly hit the timer on it which had started to count down from three minutes.

"Shit!" Tachibana shouted with now looking at the clock on it. "This is-"

"It's a time bomb." All three looked at the voice to see a police woman with various police officers in full riot armor. "This is the police. Don't move." The woman said with a gun held out. She pushed through the two girls who complained. "Get back."

'Police? What's the meaning of this? What's happening?" Kazumi thought, putting her ear to the wall of the suitcase she was in.

"You're Tachibana Souichirou, right?" The woman asked as the man silently held the bomb. "I know that you are planning to blow up this shopping mall. If you show the slightest sign of resistance, I'll shoot." The woman said with a somewhat emotionless face. The two girls were shocked when the head a slam.

"Wait a minute!" Kazumi and the mage boy jumped in front of the woman, protecting Tachibana. "He's not a bad guy!" Everyone was shocked at this.

"What's this? Did Tachibana even resort to kidnapping?!" The officer shouted in shock.

"No! I lost my memories, so he helped me!" Kazumi shouted back.

"That's a separate issue! Tachibana was fooled by the owner of Buy-Lot into selling his shop and land! He has motive!" The woman said in a panic with realizing the bomb was live.

"But-But no! Even though I've lost my memoires, I still remember there's a rule to the bad guys in a story. The ones who waste food their food are the real bad guys! They never finish anything in their lives!" Both the high school girls looked at each other with shock. "He treasured every piece of food that's why he's not the bad guy. You can't shoot him!" Kazumi shouted with full on death glare at the woman. The woman stared at her with shock. "It isn't too late to check if the bomb is the real thing first, and then shoot, right?" Kazumi innocently cocked her head while Tachibana had a terrified look as he watched the wizard boy gotten the wires out of the bomb and looking at them. He looked at the time and saw it was now under a minute.

"There's no time left!" The police officer shouted with also realizing the timer.

"Kazumi, Mage-kid! Run away!" Tachibana shouted, trying to get the boy to move. He did not mind dying it if saved the two kids.

"No! Stop the bomb, Onii-san!" Kazumi shouted, looking back.

"Even if you tell me that! I can't! I don't know how!" Everyone shielded themselves except Kazumi and the mage boy as the bomb made a buzzer sound as it hit ten second, making them think it was about to blow.

'Stop the bomb! Bibbity Bobbity Boo!' Kazumi thought hard as her bell earrings rang, shocking the mage boy as he now had a pliers on a black wire and ready to cut it.

'Now!' Umika thought, knocking the bomb out of Souichirou's hand and Kaoru bounced it off her chest.

"Nice pass, Umika!" Kaoru shouted before kicking the bomb right into the air with a hard kick. It sailed close to the sky light before exploding with a tiny blast and showering confetti all throughout the air.

"Eh?!" Kazumi gasped in shock that matched the officers as the confetti began reaching the ground.

"Impossible! That should've been the real deal!" The figure in the shadows says before disappearing. Kazumi collapsed before Tachibana while the woman looked down with anger.

"So it was a prank." The woman's eyes widen.

"It's all because she butted in."

"This is why we shouldn't have women in investigations..." The woman glared at officers.

"It was you." The woman now had the look of shock and looked at Kazumi. "The one who placed the bomb and set Tachibana-san up was you." Kazumi said with wide eyes.

"Wha... Just who are you?" The woman asked, slightly sweating.

"I'm Kazumi! The amnesiac Kazumi!" Kazumi stood up in determination.

"Amnesia? Then you should go to the hospital!" The woman scolded the girl.

"You can't fool m-"

"Hey, hey, Kazumi!" An arm cut off her mouth. She looked back to see Kaoru holding her with Umika near her. "Huh? Who are you two..?" Umika showed a photo with the three girls with their faces as the heads of a "Beautiful Kung-Fu Girls" amusement sign. Both girls smiled at the shocked face on Kazumi.

"...You know... If you hadn't kicked the bomb, be it fake or not, it wouldn't have gone off..." Everyone looked at the blond boy and their eyes widen to see the black wired in the pliers he was holding. "... I took out the timer wire, so it went off by force..." The two girls paled at that realization. "... You owe me a place to stay..." Both girls nodded under the oddly deadly, yet bored glare they were getting from him. "...Oh, the name's Naruto..." He did a peace sign while the three sweated as he was also holding the pliers at the same time. "...Forgot to say it earlier, young lady..."

**-DI-DI-DIGIMON-**

"Then, I went missing yesterday?" Kazumi asked while looking back to the slightly sulking Umika and Kaoru. They explained what happened to Kazumi and their tagalong.

"We were looking for you, then that whole incident happened." Umika shrugged, looking at Naruto who was pulling a trunk suitcase behind him.

"I would have never thought that you would lose your memories." Kaoru sighed, putting her arms behind her head.

"I'm shocked, too. Just where did my memories go?" Kazumi sighed with a goofy grin.

"...To another world?..." All three gave Naruto a weird look before shaking their heads at him.

"The kidnapper must have done something to you." Umika mused aloud.

"The police said that they'll look into it, so we'll know eventually!" Kaoru chimed with a sheepish smile.

"I see! But, thanks for coming along with me, you two!" Kazumi chimed with a bow, making the two girls looked at each other.

"'You two,' huh? You really don't remember?" Kaoru asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow. "Then, did you forget that the house around that corner is our house?" Kazumi turned around to look at where Kaoru was pointing.

Kazumi's eyes lit up like lights. "Amazing!" She shouted with seeing the huge two story home with a fenced off yard. She was even more surprised with getting inside and seeing the huge place. "I can't believe that I'm actually living in such a huge house!" Kazumi hummed while spinning around before hugging a pillow. "Don't we live with our families?" Kazumi looked at the two girls.

"Our parents are still working overseas even though we came back. That's why we're living together like this." Umika explained.

"This house belongs to our great novelist Umika-sensei to begin with!" Kaoru gloated with some pride.

"Novelist?" Kazumi asked.

"Look at that?" Kaoru pointed at the bookcase behind her which shocked Kazumi to see most of the books with Umika's name on them as the author. "Umika is a best-selling novelist, you know!"

"Amazing!" Kazumi chimed before noticing some trophies and photos on the shelf between the books. "What's over here?" She found a photo with Kaoru with her soccer teammates. "You play soccer, huh? You made a nice shot earlier!"

"I know, right? I'm gonna be in Japan's Top 10 one day!" Kaoru chimed with joy.

"I see, so I was living with two amazing girls." Kaoru looked down while Umika sipped calmly some tea.

"Want to see your room? You might remember something." Umika offered.

"Is that fine?!" Kazumi asked, excited.

"Of course, it's your house, too." Both girls smiled at Kazumi as her face lit up with joy. Umika and Kaoru noticed Naruto sitting down, drinking tea as well. However, he was drinking it from a well worn mug with a robot on it.

"Do you want to come as well?" Kaoru grinned at the blond. "I mean, you did help Kazumi out! I think she can show you her underwear as a reward!" Kazumi blushed at the girl.

"No... This place is your home and I am just a guest... All I ask is usage of the living room, bathroom, and kitchen till I find my companions..." Naruto sighed, dropping a lot of sugar cubes into his tea, making the three girls blanch at the mush it became as it mixed it with a spoon with a robot at the end. "I do not plan to stay long, but I don't have the money to afford a hotel... If I overstay three days... I will do housework other than my own for you to pay for rent."

"I see." Umika nodded in agreement. "Well, Kazumi, let's go upstairs." Umika and Kaoru got up to follow the bunny rabbit of joy that was already at the stairs.

"...Well... At least I have a comfort place to sleep once I am done eating and find the others..." Naruto sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Though, who are you planning to eat?" A sick smile appeared on Naruto's face before twisting back to his bland frown. "Not who, what... You know I hate eating from humans. It makes me feel even more down..." Naruto sipped his tea before looking back at the books and trophies. "...Even when the dreams from such individuals are delicious, they leave a bitter, nasty aftertaste in my mouth." Naruto closed his eyes, easily hearing Kazumi's squeals of joy easily on the first floor.

**-DI-DI-DIGIMON!-**

Impmon grumbled while kicking a can. "Agh! That Toots and that snot nose Tamer makes me sick! At least Toots evolved, but that brat's gonna get her killed!" Impmon bit his thumb, remembering seeing Renamon and her tamer, Reeka? Wika? He did not remember the human, but he watched the two fight another Digimon that biomerge and it was horrible. The fox managed to evolve to Champion level right at the end, but if she hadn't, she would have died as well as the human.

"Tch. And their working relationship sinks to high heavens!" Impmon chuckled at his little joke. "Though, that brat probably never even risked her life before. Though, speaking of risk, I am kind of worried about Aniki. The fact I haven't found him either means he's found a buffet or took too big of a risk. When he's starving, he begins taking Psycho's suggestions and that never ends well... Well, for all the Digimon or humans around in this case. I don't mind seeing freaked out humans, but if it involves Psycho, I want to steer... Well, hello?" Impmon noticed a woman in business attire and her hair in a bun walking before him.

A grin covered his face when he realized something about the woman. 'I had that feeling before and if I am right, then it's only a matter of time before I find Aniki if I follow this gal.' Impmon thought, quietly following the woman from the shadows.

"Hm?" Kazumi woke up in her room, finding she had dozed off. "Umika? Kaoru?" Kazumi looked around the room before finding a note on her desk. '"The detective is coming for a visit. We're out dating, so we'll leave it up to you."' She read their names under the note before hearing her stomach roar. "Am I a glutton..."

"Ugh!" Kazumi jumped from the sound and instantly ran out of her room. She panicky looked around before hearing panting from the bathroom.

"Naruto-kun!" Kazumi gaped, finding the boy who helped her over the toilet, wiping his mouth with some tissues. "Are you-"

"...Yeah... Unhappy tummy..." Naruto groaned while Kazumi blushed, "...Though, I feel better now..."

"Um... Um... I am about to make something to eat, but should I take you-"

"...No... I'm fine..." Kazumi blinked as the boy patted her head as she had bent down to feel his head to see if he had a fever. "...Let's eat..." Naruto gave a small smile while Kazumi still looked worried at him.

"Should I make you some porridge?" Kazumi asked as they went downstairs to the kitchen.

"No... Mostly anything would return me to the bathroom..." Naruto sighed, "...Though, I am used to it..."

"Do you have an eating disorder?" Kazumi asked, opening the fridge and pulling out ingredients. She quickly put on an apron and put back her hair before washing her hands while she waited for Naruto's answer. She looked up from getting the blades to see Naruto thinking hard with his hand on his chin. She noticed he was not wearing his cape, belt or hat, giving him the appearance more of a messy child. His hair was spiky mess with some slightly wavy and he also looked weathered and dirty, akin to a homeless kid. "Have you taken a bath yet?" Kazumi added, though wondering why the boy was taking so long to answer her first question.

"No... I haven't taken a bath yet... I was planning to do it tomorrow once you three were gone to ensure no accidents." Kazumi cocked her head at him while putting a pot on the stove after filling it with water. "...However, it is not so much an 'eating' disorder than a 'body' disorder."

"A body disorder?" Kazumi asked, though not looking up as she began chopping some of the ingredients.

"... Hai... My body can't take... Er..." Kazumi sweated at the blond with seeing him bit his thumb, seeming oddly thoughtful. "... My body cannot process many foods..."

"Process?... Like break down?" Kazumi looked at the boy oddly, "How do you keep healthy if you can't eat food?"

"... I have food I can eat and still get proper nutrient... Just the food I can't eat will come back up after a few hours..." Naruto sighed, watching as Kazumi finished the side dishes and was finishing up the prep for the last dish she was cooking in a large pot. "... Not that I will stop eating foods I can't eat..."

"But, won't that hurt your body?" Kazumi asked before taking a taste of her dish. "Hmm! This is great! Am I a cooking genius?"

"Maybe... But, my condition makes it so the upchucking doesn't affect me badly..." Naruto chuckled, "...My body heals quickly, so it just makes me feel like I have a bad cold or even a minor flu in worse cases... However, to me, eating with people is one of the greatest way to connect with people... Hence I refuse to stop eating just because of my body..."

"...Oh..." Kazumi then heard the doorbell ring, though Naruto noticed the ahoge on her head wiggling and pointing towards the door. "Could it be Kaoru and Umika?" Naruto simply sat there as she took off her apron and hair ties before going to the front door. Kazumi looked at the video monitor on the security system to see the detective from earlier outside. She let the woman in and quickly set the table for the three to eat.

"This is great! Did you make this?" The detective asked as the three sat at the table, Kazumi eying Naruto as he also ate the meal she made with some worry. Though, his manners were horrible with forks and knives, making her wonder is he was purely a chop stick guy.

"Yea, it seems like I can cook." Kazumi shoved Naruto out of her mind while focusing on the detective.

"Maybe it was a good thing that Umika-chan and her friend were there." The detective said in relief. "I am sorry for seeming rude, but I wanting to ensure the safety of my fellow officers and bystanders since bombs are dangerous."

"Sorry for blaming you in front of everyone today, but I-"

"Not yet, not yet." Both Kazumi and the detective looked at Naruto. "The meal has only just begun. All is calm, the friends eat in joy," Naruto sung with a smile. "Not yet, not yet, two is right and one is wrong?"

"But, I think that I was right." Kazumi continued, realizing what the blond was doing. Or, at least she thought she did.

"Oh, no. Are you saying that I'm a bad person?" The detective with a smile on her face.

"Yes, that's why I'm testing you." Kazumi said while the detective looked at her in interested.

"Not yet, not yet. The night is young. Whom is the sour dessert?" Naruto hummed, finishing off the meal before him. "And whom is the sweet dessert?" The detective's eyebrow twitched as he went back into humming a slight tune.

"What you're eating right now is called 'Bad Guy Reckonoff.' I can see whether the person who eats it is good or evil." Kazumi chimed while Naruto closed his eye.

"Not yet, not yet. The starting course has arrived. Who is the wrong one?" Naruto hummed, his eye opening to expose the pupil gone and now a symbol appearing as many small dots with lines connected in a pattern akin to a circuit board coming out of the middle of his eye and outward was there instead, not that the detective or Kazumi noticed. "And who are the right ones."

"What nonsense are you two talking about?" The detective asked, raising an eyebrow at their behavior.

"Then, Miss Detective, how did you get there so quickly? Why were you going to shoot Mr. Tachibana? Why did you lure out Umika and Kaoru?"

"Not yet, not yet." Naruto sung while the detective was silent and stopped eating. "The main course has arrived. Who has not finished their first meal? Who is done with their first meal?" Naruto hummed, licking his upper lip and an empty plate before him.

"Huh? Can't eat anymore? Is it because your true self is exposed?" Kazumi asked as Naruto humming got louder.

"Please shut up..." The woman lowly growled.

"The truth is, in order to make yourself look good, you made the bomb and forced him to take it." The detective uttered another rejection, but Kazumi continued as Naruto hummed. "Isn't that why you came here to meet me, who has realized all of this?" Kazumi asked with a smile. "You came to kill me?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" The detective screamed, knocking her plate off the table as the stood in fury. The plate broke the uneaten food scattering onto the floor as Kazumi grimaced at the waste.

"Not yet, not yet. The magical dish has arrived. Who shall the dish be? Who shall the dish not be?" Naruto slightly chuckled, getting a glare from the woman.

"Please stop joking about magical dishes." The detective glared now at Kazumi.

"Just what I expected from Ms. Detective." Kazumi chimed with a smile. "That's just beef stroganoff. Sorry, but you just proved that you're a bad person." The woman grimaced while looking away, "In a story, those who waste food can never finish anything and are the real bad guys!" Kazumi shouted while Naruto opened his mouth to sing another line.

"That's enough!" The woman grabbed a knife off the table and aimed right at Kazumi's heart. However, Kazumi quickly blocked the knife with another knife and a fork.

"...I guess I have to play with my food again..." Naruto sighed as the phone ring as kicked off from the table to push his chair and himself out of the way.

"What an annoying sound!" The woman shouted while kicking at the phone, knocking it off the hook. Naruto caught the phone, his chair stopping and landing back on all fours.

"Misaki residence," Naruto said in a deadpan. "May I ask who is calling?"

"Uzumaki? Where's Kazumi?" Kaoru asked, both Umika and her sitting at a table at a restaurant. However, they heard some objects falling over on the phone. "Uzumaki?! Let's me talk to Kazumi!"

"She's a bit busy, but..." Naruto held out the phone. "Young lady, it's for you..."

"Not now!" Kazumi shouted. "So, this is your true self, Ms. Detective." Kazumi found herself against the window, ready to dodge the woman if she came at her again.

"Just as you said... Women in the police force need achievements to get promoted..." The woman said while her eyes were hidden by her bangs. "There was a nice person who gave me the lead on Tachibana... I followed that lead..."

"You were planning to kill before the bomb exploded, huh?" Kazumi sweated, sensing the killer intent coming from the woman.

**"As the police, the protector of the peace... Isn't that natural?" **The woman chuckled, her voice shifting.

"So a policewoman is going to kill a weak girl who lost her memories?" Kazumi asked, though noticing her ahoge oddly pointing right at the woman.

**"It's okay... That person didn't just give me the lead, but also gave power..."** Kazumi's eyes widen in horror as the woman's face and body began to transform. **"The power to kill people without leaving decisive evidence!"**

"N-No way?!" Kazumi screamed as the detective turned into a large praying mantis like creature which still had the woman's hair and a pair of human arms, but the rest was clearly that of an insect.

"Uzumaki!? Kazumi?! What is going on?!" Kaoru shouted over the phone, getting Umika's attention. "Is Kazumi in danger?!"

"... Technically, in your terms, yes... In my terms, the possibility of full on 'damage' is only at 15 percent." Naruto answered while giving a sigh. "Though, could you please hurry back to your home... I don't think your home insurance covers private property destruction cause by a giant praying mantis."

"Uzum-" Naruto put the phone back on its base and stood up, putting the phone on his seat.

"Wh-What?... Naruto! Help me!" Kazumi shouted, trying to find a way around the mantis monster who was looking straight at her. She knew there was no way a fork and knife could go against such a beast.

"...Hai, hai... I got to get my cloak and such first..." Kazumi gapped at the blond as he lazily went towards the other end of the kitchen where his stuff was at. However, the monster jumped at her, Kazumi barely protecting herself with the fork and knife again while being knocked through the window to the yard outside.

"What in the world is this monster!" Kazumi cried out as she landed on her rear end, her fork and knife breaking from the force of the attack. The monster raised up its blade like appendages and slashed at Kazumi who ducked and dodged out of the way. "What should I do in this si-" Kazumi's eyes widen as her bell earrings rung, flashes of memories appearing before her eyes before she landed on her feet and hands. "What was that?" Kazumi asked before the beast roared and slammed its blade down her again which Kazumi rolled out of the way. Her eyes widen as a memory of her among a sea of red and bodies before gasping as the monster grabbed her by the throat. The monster raised her high up as Kazumi struggled to try and get it to let her go.

"Let...Me... Go..." Kazumi grunted, her earrings ringing.

"Let her go, Toots!" Kazumi heard a slight bang and opened her eyes to see a shadow launching a ball of fire at her before getting knocked away. "Ack!"

"Imp, you shouldn't get in the middle of a cat fight." Kazumi tried to make out the other voice, but her earrings were now ringing loudly as the monster grabbed her ear with its free hand.

**"That sound... WHAT AN ANNOYING SOOOOUND!" **The monster screamed as Kazumi's eyes widen again, memoires flashing and disappearing of several girls, various odd objects, but the most clear being the same earrings she had being given to a short hair version of herself.

"DON'T TOUCH IT WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" Kazumi screamed, fury spilling out of her as she crushed the monsters hand with her bare hand before launching herself off the beast with a kick. "Don't touch these bells!" Kazumi shouted before her body let off a glow.

"Whoa?!" The glow disappear for Kazumi to be dress in a new outfit. It was a slightly revealing white top with black ribbon shawl and a short black skirt. She also had black arm warmer like sleeves that matched her boots and witch hat all with white balls on the boots, skirt, ribbon holding the top, and her hat. She held onto a long staff with a cross like appearance with a white gem in the middle of the crossing points. "T-That's-"

"...Yep..."

"Nice." Kazumi looked at the voice while the monster was in shock to see Naruto with his hat, cape, and belt on, but there was a little imp creature standing next to him with blood leaking from his nose. She looked at where its eyes were at to notice her new outfit.

"Oh? Oh?" Kazumi's eyes lit up while looking at her outfit. "What's this?! What's this?! It's so cuuuute!" Kazumi squealed while jumping around.

**"Don't joke around!"** The monster roared as Kazumi tried to figure out what to do.

"Uh ummm..." She held out her staff at the monster. "Bibbity bobbity boo!" She shouted for them both the freeze... And realized nothing happened.

**"Die!" **The monter swung at Kazumi who blocked it.

'I remember this!' Kazumi thought, dodging the other claw only to be wide eye with realizing another hand coming at her. "Uh-o-"

**"Agh!"** The monster was knocked back by a kick from Naruto.

"... Allow me to help you... Naruto sighed, snapping his fingers for cords of metal and plastic to come out of his cape. "Impy..."

"Rightie-o, Aniki!" The imp shouted while running towards the monster with Naruto, both grabbing the cords which formed a net and they snagged down the monster who struggled to try and get up.

'This excitement!' Kazumi thought, ' I feel it! Now!" Kazumi held out her staff while he eyes were wide with realization. Her staff unleashed a beam of light which hit the pinned down beast, the cords disappearing as Kazumi let out breath she was holding. The detective was now layout on the ground, no longer a monster.

"We did it..." Kazumi let out another sigh of relief.

"Kazumi!" Kazumi turned around to see Kaoru and Umika running towards her from the gate.

"Listen to this... It seems like I can use magic... And Naruto, too." Kazumi said before blushing and her legs buckling under her.

"Kazumi!" Kaoru shouted while catching her as Kazumi fainted, her clothes turning back to normal. "Are you okay, Kazumi?!" Both girls blushed with hearing Kazumi's stomach growling.

"..I... haven't... had dinner... yet..." Kazumi mumbled before snoring, making both girls shrug at each other while sighing in relief. However, Umika noticed Naruto picking on something near the detective.

"Uzumaki-san, what are you doing?" Umika asked, her eyes widen when Naruto turned and showed a black metal looking cage object, but it was twisted and oddly deformed for being made of metal. "Who are you, Uzumaki?" Umika and Kaoru glared at Naruto, also noticing the imp next to him.

"I am simply a Mage who eats dreams and nightmares... " Both girls were shocked when he put the cage in his mouth and chewed on it as if it was normal food before swallowing. "You could say for girls like Kazumi I-" Both girls' eyes widen when Naruto's face turned colors and he collapsed, curling up while trembling.

"Aniki?!" Both girls ran over as the imp gripped Naruto's shoulder in a panic.

"S-Spoiled... S-S-Seed..." Naruto grumbled, holding his stomach before flopping on his side out cold with a pale face and foaming at the mouth from seemingly food poisoning.

"That's why I keep telling you to TASTE them before eating them!" The imp roared in annoyance. "Were you THAT starving to not check if it was edible for you?!"

"...What are you?" The imp jumped before turning around to notice the girls looking at him with evil smirks.

"T-The n-n-name's Impmon, Toots." Impmon shivered at the looks the two were giving him. "I-I'm N-Naruto's D-Digimon partner. A-As for my partner, he's like your friend, but he hunts for those things so he can eat instead for paying a debt." Impmon recoiled as both nodded, yet a chill went down his spine. "W-What are y-you about-"

"Kawaiii!" Both squealed, crushing Impmon in a double bear hug.

"Agh! Stop! You're AGH!" Cracking could be heard from a hidden figure up on the roof near the scene. The girl figure cursed before running off after seeing what happened.

* * *

Endnote-Alright, now, updates for this rewrite and the three others coming over from my Auto-nin account will be more random than my other two stories originally on Mahou Shoujo-nin. I hoped you liked this chapter and continue to enjoy this story!


End file.
